


Inquisitor Minds Would Like to Know

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Couerl Got your Tongue [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Heresy, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Nothing too detailed however, mutual flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Francel is saved and the Warrior of Light should be moving on to Whitebrim and then taking his airship out of Ishgard. However, Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light find themselves stalked by accusations of heresy. All the while dancing around their growing attraction to the other.





	1. Chapter 1

Haurchefant stopped at the entrance to camp and squinted down the road at the faint shape a person.

“Sir?” One of the sentries asked, “everything all right?”

“Yes,” he replied and watched as the shape came closer, “everything is fine.” He had just gotten back from escorting Lord Francel safely home, perhaps between the long day and the time the moon was playing tricks on him.

The light caught the figure just right and Haurchefant recognized that crimson and gold hair, “excuse me, one moment!” His exhaustion forgotten he headed down the path to meet Nijoh’ir on his way up to Camp Dragonhead.

Nijoh’ir offered him a friendly smile even as he glanced around warily, “I- I’m sorry to bother you Haurchefant, I just…”

“Let’s get you in my office,” Haurchefant noticed the way Nijoh’ir held his bag close to him and felt a stab of fear that something had happened to one of his kittens. Frostbite perhaps? Hopefully nothing serious.

“Thank you,” Nijoh’ir hurried ahead, Haurchefant simply lengthened his stride to catch up to him. The camp had fallen silent as the moon rose overhead, Haurchefant knew that rumors would likely be flying and stories swapped in the barracks as the men discussed his and Nijoh’ir’s fight at the edge of Witchdrop.

The moment they stepped into Haurchefant’s now empty office he turned to look at Nijoh’ir, “what has-” He cut of to jerk back in surprise as he took in Nijoh’ir’s now glowing eyes. His blue eye glowed a faint red, while the right purple eye shone green as the faint light from the slowly dying lamps.

“Haurchefant?” Nijoh’ir’s ears twitched and he tilted his head before he slowly got a playful grin, “is something _wrong?”_

“Not at all, I was merely caught off guard!” Haurchefant personally thought that only made him seem more splendid, what a delightful quirk. Nijoh’ir grinned up at him and his tail twitched.

“Yeah the eye thing startles people who aren’t used to Miqo’te.” He sounded so amused that Haurchefant smiled as well, unable to help himself.

“What has happened, my friend?”

Nijoh’ir’s smile fled immediately and he set his bag on the wartable, “I- shit I’m sorry to ask this but can you watch Fi and Mischief for me?” He opened the flap to let the kittens climb out onto the table, Mischief curled up with a yawn, Fi looked up at him with her soft amber eyes.

“Of course, but what happened?”

Nijoh’ir curled his lips back to growl, “that damned inquisitor.” His tail lashed behind him and he looked up at Haurchefant with genuine fear, “he showed up at Whitebrim and told everyone we’re heretics claiming that a random man is Master Garland not that I knew who that was before Alphinaud recognized him but whatever.”

Haurchefant took a moment to process that, he remembered that Nijoh’ir had commented on growing up in the woods of Gridania it made sense he’d have been very isolated which lead to the more important point, “he claimed you were heretics?”

“And imposters.” Nijoh’ir grit his teeth, his fangs bared, “and now I can’t trust anyone in that camp.” He looked to Haurchefant with a look of pure fear, “and Alphinaud and Cid are busy and I’m worried that if they get distracted someone will hurt Fi and Mischief.”

“They shall be safe from all harm here,” Haurchefant assured him, before he frowned. He genuinely couldn’t say that someone wouldn’t do something to Nijoh’ir’s kittens when he stood accused of heresy and falsehoods but at the same time, “what of you and your companions?”

Nijoh’ir hesitated and shook his head, “we’re still allowed to stay, since you and Lord Francel vouched for us but like…” Nijoh’ir took a deep breath and his ears flattened against his head, “we’re safe.”

But even that was based on the word of a bastard and his best friend. Politically speaking they would respect it but on a personal level. Haurchefant pulled in a breath. Lord Drillemont was an honest man, as he title declared, and he was nothing but respectful of his fellow camp leader. However he would listen to the Inquisitor over strangers, or even Haurchefant.

“Lord Drillemont will not let harm come to you no,” Haurchefant agreed firmly, “but I can understand your fears. If you would like to spend the night here, with your kittens, we have a room for guests.” It was mostly to be used by Haurchefant’s brothers or father should they need to visit Camp Dragonhead but they rarely did and certainly wouldn’t drop in at this time of night.

Nijoh’ir considered it, Haurchefant clapped a hand on his shoulder, “my friend, you look exhausted, and having had to walk to and from camps on top of the hearty battle earlier I must request you stay here for the night. For the sake of your health.”

Nijoh’ir gave him a look of tired gratitude and yawned and nodded, “thank you.” As he yawned he wiggled his ears and Haurchefant smothered a small noise before it could be allowed to escape his throat.

“No, thanks necessary my friend.”

As he spoke the lamp finally spluttered out, plunging them into darkness. For a moment there was only silence and the sound of their breathing. Haurchefant gently tightened his hold on Nijoh’ir, not out of fear but out of longing. A moment of weakness that Nijoh’ir could only feel, not see.

Something soft brushed against his leg and flicked against the back of his knee, Nijoh’ir’s tail softly brushed against him. They were suspended in the dark, a silence building between them.

Something fell to the floor with a sharp clatter of wood on stone.

“Mischief!”

-

Haurchefant found himself waking in the middle of the night, unsure if it was in response to a noise, a dream or something else. He lay on his bed and took stock of the things around him. In his room there was only the soft sound of his own breathing and the faint sound of falling snow brushing against his window.

In the hallway there was a soft swish and click of a door opening and closing. The only person sleeping in this part of Camp, other than himself though, was Nijoh’ir.

He waited for the sound of a knock at his door but it didn’t come. In fact he couldn’t even hear the sound of footsteps. Slowly he got to his feet and moved to the door. Quitely he unlocked it and pushed it open to peer out into the hallway.

Nijoh’ir had his back to him, staring out a window at the falling snow, a blanket wrapped around him. Fi was winding around his legs, rubbing against his ankles. His lack of shoes reassured Haurchefant that he wasn’t sneaking away in the middle of the night at least.

“My friend?” He whispered softly, hardly daring to break the silence.

“Seven hells!” Nijoh’ir about jumped into the air and spun around to face Haurchefant with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Haurchefant spoke softly, trying to reassure Nijoh'ir. The Miqo'te's tail had fluffed out to twice its normal size and his ears were still pinned back.

"Is something wrong?" Nijoh'ir asked, Haurchefant raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"You're the one sneaking around my friend, if something is wrong, I believe you would know what, not I."

Nijoh’ir stood still a moment longer, his tail flicking underneath the blanket, the only sound the soft ringing of the bell around Fi’s neck as she rubbed against Nijoh’ir.

“It was just a bad dream,” Nijoh’ir replied with a flick of his ears and glance down at Fi, like he couldn’t hold Haurchefant’s gaze. “Needed to …”

Haurchefant shook his head, “there’s no shame in that my friend, though I’m in impressed by your ability to move so quietly.”

Nijoh’ir grinned and crossed the hallway to reach Haurchefant with silent steps to stand before him, “hunting tricks.”

Haurchefant was glad to see him smile now, to see the shadow in his eyes vanish, “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share?”

“With the armor you wear you’d make too much noise no matter how quietly you step,” Nijoh’ir replied with a huff and a shake of his head, his tail tip flicked at the edge of the blanket, “I can’t help you with that.”

“But perhaps I can help you,” Haurchefant offered, Nijoh’ir hesitated a moment and watched warily. Less wariness than he’d once had, but more a caution.

“What was this dream about my frend?”

Nijoh’ir didn’t answer.

“Nijoh’ir, if you do not wish to talk about it that is alright but it is clear that it is bothering you.”

Nijoh’ir’s ears twitched again.

“The Waking Sands,” he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper, “it’s about the Waking Sands. I’d just killed titan, we were supposed to celebrate, I’d won and I get to Vesper Bay and there’s a crowd outside, talking about loud noises and I push the door open and I can smell the blood from the front door and the bodies… I knew them. They’d been fine just earlier that day, I’d been talking with A’aba about pitching in to get Aranvald a new set of armor and now-”

He took a deep shuddering breath, Fi’s beel jingled as she rubbed against him, “and now they’re gone. And I just can’t stop remembering it when I go to sleep.” He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “The worst part is seeing bodies that weren’t there. Thancred, Y’sthola, Aranvald, Yda, they all made it out far as I can tell but in my dream I find them there, everyone’s there, everyone’s dead…” He took another deep breath, Haurchefant could tell he was struggling not to cry, “like it wasn’t bad enough you know? At least I can hope they survived.”

“They likely did, the Scions are known for their resourcefulness. You and Master Alphinaud cannot be the only survivors, not when you said people were missing.” Haurchefant reached over to rest his hand on Nijoh’ir’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nijoh’ir jerked his head in a nod and blinked up at him.

“Thank you.” He pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders, “sorry for uh, waking you, and rambling about that.”

“What are friends for Nijoh’ir, if not this?” Haurchefant asked, Nijoh’ir’s ears twitched and he nodded.

“Fair enough.” He gave Haurchefant a faint smile and Haurchefant smiled back.

“Now then, get some rest, you have a long battle ahead of you my friend, but should you need anything, knows that I am here and my door is always open to you.”

Nijoh’ir hesitated a moment before he met Haurchefant’s gaze, “thank you. For everything really.”

“If anything, I should thank you,” Haurchefant assured him, the close brush with losing Francel had rattled his own nerves, “sleep well my friend.”

“You too.” Nijoh’ir glanced down at Fi and added, “uh, if you let the kittens sleep with you at night watch out, she likes to attack anything that moves under the sheets.”

“I shall keep that in mind,” Haurchefant assured him, Nijoh’ir bent down to scoop up his kitten who snuggled into him as he straightened. With a nod he moved back to his room, leaving Haurchefant alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

And while he had many, he also needed sleep and the stone was cold against his feet so he was heading back to bed himself. Conversations could wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Haurchefant woke the next morning to find a pair of kittens sitting outside his door and a brief note from Nijoh’ir stating that he’d had to run back to Whitebrim before quote “Alphinaud cut his tail off and used it for a scarf” end quote. Haurchefant rather hoped that the young Leveilleur would not so anything of the sort, not only because he was rather fond of how beautiful said tail was and how fond he was of the man attached to it.

Haurchefant scratched Fi under the chin, her owner had tied the note to her collar to leave for Haurchefant. “Well then, I suppose the three of us should get breakfast and hope that your splendid caretaker comes back for you shortly?”

Mischief blinked his wide green eyes up at Haurchefant and rubbed against him with a soft jingle of his collar. Fi gently pawed at his leg until he picked up the spotted kitten and carried her with him, Mischief bounding after him like a tiny jingling shadow.

Together the three of them arrived at the mess hall, conversation did not stop but attention certainly shifted to him, Haurchefant suspected he saw money change hands, though like under an incorrect assumption.

Haurchefant settled at his usual spot with breakfast and some raw pieces of meat on a plate. He set that before the kittens hesitantly, unsure how exactly Nijoh’ir fed them. Fi and Mischief sniffed at the meat curiously before quickly tucking in, it was rather adorable how they quickly nibbled at it.

“Lord Haurchefant?” He looked up from his own meal to see Yaelle standing next to him, watching the kittens with a mixture of confusion and hesitance, “I thought Nijoh’ir had taken his kittens with him last night after he left.”

Haurchefant weighed his options, he could tell the truth, he knew the camp would unquestioningly be on Nijoh’ir’s side. They’d grown almost as attached to the adventurer as he had. However, Yaelle and some of the younger ones could be a bit hotheaded, and he wished to keep them from doing something rash.

“Due to his traveling and the cold he thought they would be safest here for the time being, once his business in Coerthas in concluded he will return for them.” Haurchefant replied with a smile, before chasing Mischief away before the kitten could successfully steal his toast.

Yaelle reached over to scratch Mischief behind his ears, the couerl kitten flopped over and looked up at her with his big green eyes until she scratched him under his chin, “alright, just wanted to be sure everything was okay.”

Haurchefant smiled and nodded, “I’m sure Nijoh’ir would appreciate the concern.” He assured her warmly, it was good to see such concern among his soldiers. It made him proud to call them his.

He spent the morning in much his usual routine, with the occasional extra solider slipping in to pet and play with Nijoh’ir’s kittens.

There was no sign of the man himself and Haurchefant had to admit, to himself at least, that it was not solely lust or friendship that kept him looking up eagerly every time the door opened with the hopes Nijoh’ir would be there.

The adventurer had caught his attention and Haurchefant was troubled by how easily distracted he was becoming simply by the thought of the Miqo’te. His mind would absently wonder how soft his hair and fur was, long to hear him sing, for he had _seen_ a lyre among Nijoh’ir’s pack, he longed not just for a fun roll in the sheets but the quiet conversations he and Nijoh’ir shared in quietest moments of the night.

And there was one person he went to when he was troubled.

-

"Francel," Haurchefant rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "about... Nijoh'ir."

Francel leaned forward with a grin, "my dear friend, what about him?"

"If, one was, to say, wishing to court him, how would you advise them to go about it?"

Francel did not look the least bit surprised, "I would say much as you are now, he seems to trust you."

Haurchefant looked at him, truly studying his friend for a moment, "you think this is the way to his heart?"

"To be crude, at the very least his pants."

"Francel!"

"I'm not twelve anymore Haurchefant-!"

"Still far too young for such impure thoughts!"

"Are you going to tell me Halone will strike down gaelicats because my dear Haurchefant I believe if anyone is having impure thoughts it's you."

Haurchefant shot his friend a dirty look, Francel simply grinned back at him. For several moments they sat in silence, conveying thoughts and emotions via facial expressions that would take a lifetime (or sixteen years of friendship) to truly understand.

Finally, Haurchefant slumped in his chair, “perhaps, once he has finished his business, I could invite him to dinner?”

Francel nodded in agreement and offered generously, “you’re welcome to any wine that my family could provide.” Haurchefant gave him a grateful smile and considered it. He knew what kind of wine _he_ liked but what did Nijoh’ir drink?

“Has he stopped by to visit the kittens?” Francel asked, pulling Haurchefant out of his musings about drinks and what did he know about Gridania and what people drank there.

“Uh, yes, he did stop by briefly, however the business at Whitebrim is keeping him over there for the most part.” Haurchefant shook his head, “I wish I could help him more.”

Francel got up and walked around his desk to lay his hand on Haurchefant’s shoulder, which steadied his breathing simply out of habit, helped him focus.

“When he stops by next, simply strike up conversation, ask him about Gridania.” Francel offered a grin, “he will undoubtedly be willing to talk to you, and simply disguise your questions about what his favorite food and drink in discussion of his home.”

Haurchefant looked up at Francel with relief and warmth, “I am truly blessed by Halone to have you as a friend.”

“Laying the praise on a bit thick there aren’t you,” Francel sat down on the edge of his desk across from Haurchefant, “but do keep going.”

Haurchefant wagged his finger at Francel with a grin, “ah, as dear a friend and advisor as you are to me, I did just save your life-“

“So this is how you would claim your debt,” Francel’s grin was infectious, the friendship warming Haurchefant more brightly than any fire ever could, this moment to just be friends, no house politics, not the bastard and the fourth born but friends, “by asking my help in seduction and romance, my friend have you lost your touch?”

Haurchefant rested a hand against his chest, “how could you ever imply such a thing? I simply wish to ensure I am going about this properly.”

Francel’s eyes narrowed and he leaned back as though to look at Haurchefant. Whatever appraisal his oldest friend made of him he nodded and said gently, “I thought, when I met him, that you might be fond of him.”

Haurchefant looked at him in surprise, “is that so?”

"I knew when he walked in, stared at me for several moments before finally saying 'is that an edelweiss in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' that he was your type."

"I thought you said he was as stiff as a servant!" Haurchefant leaned forward with delight, eager for the story of such a meeting.

Francel chuckled at that, "I'd never heard such stiff flirtation, if you could call it that, but the fact that such a statement was how he chose to deliver the password certainly reminded me of you."

Haurchefant considered it, he and Nijoh'ir were alike in some ways, the playful grin, the flirtatious spark in Nijoh'ir's eyes when they talked, the loyalty to those he cared for, no, there were some things about them that were very similar. A knight lives to serve, to aid those in need. Nijoh’ir was no knight but in another life, in a different path, he would have suited such a lifestyle well, born such a vow with honor.

“You are not wrong my friend,” Haurchefant got to his feet, his duties at Camp Dragonhead pulled him away but it had been good to speak with Francel, to have his friend’s counsel and more than that, his company.

Francel got to his feet as well to walk Haurchefant to the door, “do travel safely. We have yet to figure out who targeted me, you and Nijoh’ir best have caution.”

Haurchefant nodded and stepped out on to the porch, as he turned to reassure Francel he saw his friend’s smirk and knew whatever Francel said next would likely be scandalous to high society and hilarious to them.

“In other words, use protection.” With that he shut the door firmly behind Haurchefant.

“Francel!” It couldn’t be called a shout when Haurchefant couldn’t help but give in to his laughter.

-

Upon Haurchefant’s return to camp he was greeted in his office by a smiling Medguistl. “My lord, welcome back.” The cook was holding something, Haurchefant paused and craned his neck to try and see what it was but she hid it behind her back.

“Officially this gift is from Nijoh’ir Jesyho,” Haurchefant felt himself perk up at that, Halone take him no _wonder_ Francel was giving him such trouble, “but I believe it is truly from Ser Aurelle.”

Haurchefant knew the knight, one of Francel’s family but stationed her. She was a good solider and likely grateful to him for saving Francel. Politics however, prevented the gift from being given openly, thus the need to involve Nijoh’ir. The questions answered themselves except for…

“Well do not keep me in suspense,” Haurchefant said with a smile, “pray tell, what this gift is that it involved such a conspiracy.”

He recognized the bottle the instant she set it on his desk, Daniffen's Joy. So not only had he managed to _miss Nijoh’ir_ the man had helped get him his favorite drink.

“That was truly generous of Nijoh’ir,” he said with a slightly forced smile and not because of the political game he had to play, “I will have to thank him and if someone could let Ser Aurelle know that I’m grateful as well.”

-

“Francel is it wrong to invite him to share a drink gifted to me he helped deliver?”

“Haurchefant, for the love of the Fury-”

-

It took a bit longer but Haurchefant managed to catch Nijoh’ir in the camp, to his relief the adventurer perked up on seeing him, greeting him with a smile and friendly nod.

“It’s good to see you,” Haurchefant greeted him, Nijoh’ir’s tail wiggled behind him and his ears flicked as he grinned up at him, they fell into step as Haurchefant led the way to his office. Immediately Mischief and Fi abandoned their toy and nap respectively to bound to Nijoh’ir, mewing and rubbing against him, Mischief actually began climbing up his leg before he bent down to pick up the kitten.

“I know, I’m sorry guys.” Nijoh’ir rubbed his forehead against Mischief’s, the kitten rubbed against his chest and neck, purring so loudly Haurchefant could hear it, “it’s safer for you here though, promise. And Haurchefant’ll take good care of you.” Nijoh’ir smiled sadly at Haurchefant before he moved to the bench in the corner to play with and fawn over his kittens.

Haurchefant pretended he didn’t see the glances Yaelle and Corentiaux tossed around the room that cleared his office of anyone but himself and Nijoh’ir. He made a note to make sure to get them something later, a bonus in the pay or an extra piece of food for a meal, something. He owed them one for that.

Nijoh’ir pricked his ears as the door closed once again and looked at Haurchefant, “is something wrong?”

“No? Why do you ask, my friend?” Haurchefant sat down beside him, Fi wedged herself between Nijoh’ir and Haurchefant’s legs and tucked her paws underneath her before half closing her eyes. Mischief settled in Nijoh’ir’s lap with his head nuzzled into Nijoh’ir’s hand.

“Because it’s usually not a good thing when you come in to talk to someone and everyone leaves the room,” Nijoh’ir glanced around the now empty office, “or did I miss something?”

Haurchefant had not considered how to handle Nijoh’ir’s acute observation skills. Oh Fury, did he know? Regardless this was his best chance, assuming he didn’t cause Nijoh’ir to assume the worst.

“I suspect they just wanted to give you time with your kittens,” Haurchefant assured him. _And me._

Nijoh’ir’s eyes narrowed, Haurchefant tried not to once more get entranced by them, the way the dark royal purple of the right contrasted the beautiful ocean teal of the left, the slope of his jaw this his whisker like tattoos naturally drew his eyes to them anyway, despite himself.

Nijoh’ir met his gaze with only curiosity, his own eyes lingering on Haurchefant’s face, on his cheek, on his nose, on his lips, his pupils widened just slightly before his eyes drifted back up to his eyes.

“So, you’re from Gridania” Haurchefant started and almost stumbled at the look of confusion and disappointment that flashed across Nijoh’ir’s face. “I was curious as to how Coerthas was suiting you, it’s quite different.” Now, once, before the Calamity it might’ve been similar but now it was cold and almost barren.

“It’s an adjustment,” Nijoh’ir settled back in the bench, tilting his head in such a way that exposed his throat, Haurchefant fought against himself to focus on Nijoh’ir’s words. “The cold is something, and they weren’t exactly kidding about how wary everyone is, but I love it here.”

“In Coerthas?”

“In Camp Dragonhead,” Nijoh’ir gazed up through his eyelashes at Haurchefant, and it took a good deal of willpower to not kiss him senseless right then.

“I hope the food sits well with you?”

“Eh, I’m used to rations honestly, and growing up in Gridania I grew up on you know, steaks and dodo meat, any vegetables and fruit we could find. You eat more soups up here but-” Nijoh’ir cut himself off to stretch, Mischief simply rode it out before snuggling against him again, “I certainly understand why. I’m kind of developing a taste for Ishgardian food. Except your bread.”

Haurchefant laughed at that, “I find the bread is most palatable once one has dunked it in wine.”

Nijoh’ir made a slight face at that, Haurchefant jumped on it, “are you not fond of wine, my friend?”

Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened slightly and he grimaced, “uh, don’t, I drink wine! I even like wine occasionally. Though if what everyone was saying was true apparently, I had better have liked that damn Bacchus whatever year it was. 1540 something?”

Haurchefant paused to take in the information that at some point Nijoh’ir had drank a Bacchus 1547 before continuing, “so then what do you do you like to drink then?”

“Mead and cider the occasionally fruit wine,” Nijoh’ir hummed and leaned against one hand, stroking Mischief with the other, “why?”

Haurchefant took a breath and took the leap, “I was wondering then, if you would like to share that bottle of Daniffen's Joy. It’s a nectar based drink so I suspect it would be to your taste. It couples well with some richer foods that we could-“

“Oh by the lover you were trying to ask me out on a date!” Nijoh’ir’s eyes widened and he tilted his head back to laugh, a warm rich sound that filled the office, “I thought… I thought you were going to kiss me.”

“O-oh!” Haurchefant laughed slightly, “no, I wished to ask you to dinner first.” He paused and looked at Nijoh’ir, “though if you wish we certainly could.”

Nijoh’ir was rubbing at his eyes and shook his head, “I’m sorry I thought…” he glanced over his shoulder at Haurchefant’s desk, a laugh escaped him despite himself.

“Oh, no, I would not take you on the desk before the third date.” Haurchefant was glad to see that made Nijoh’ir laugh, reassured things were not awkward between them.

“I- honestly if I didn’t think Alphinaud was ilms from barging in here to drag me off yeah,” Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened and he rubbed the back of his neck, “if it wasn’t for that, I’d stay for dinner now.” He grimaced and his ears twitched, “so, uh, yes! To dinner!” He grinned sheepishly, “if I get some stuff done Alphinaud probably won’t mind if I come back again for dinner, he’ll amuse himself somehow, so I could…”

“That sounds perfect,” Haurchefant started to rise only for Fi to make a noise of protest. Nijoh’ir laughed and gently stroked her before handing Mischief over to Haurchefant, “I’ll be back for dinner!” he winked at Haurchefant, “should I meet you at your quarters then?”

Haurchefant grinned at winked back, “certainly, my friend, they are quite warm, you will find them most comfortable.”

Nijoh’ir’s tail waved in the air, “then I’ll be there.” With that he was off. Haurchefant waited for his soldiers to trickle back in, unable to hide the sappy smile that had settled on his face.

Once camp had returned somewhat to normal he passed the kittens off on Yaelle, did his paperwork in what might have been record time, stopped by the kitchen to request a special dinner for himself and Nijoh’ir before heading out of camp to let Francel the good news.

“Lord Haurchefant.”

He turned to find Inquisitor Guillaime standing behind him, the man’s eyes narrowed and a smirk on his lip, “I request you come with me for… questioning regarding your recent actions at Witchdrop.”

Haurchefant took comfort in the weight of his sword at his hip and his shield on his back even as he made his peace with the fact that he had celebrated too soon.

“Very well then, lead the way inquisitor, however I hope this shall be quick.” He offered his most charming smile, “I have the most splendid dinner plans that I would hate to miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for slow burn but it's cold in Coerthas so we need a bigger fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever let like, 8 months go by because you played 2 expansions and lost your muse and have been wrangling him to let you write stuff for late ARR/Early Heavensward before the angst hit him because oh boy.
> 
> Also featuring IssaMorg's lovely Warrior of Light Amasar Himaa! Together he and Nijoh'ir are a buddy cop film basically and he's finally in here.
> 
> And then after this I can write some actual stuff and not just all this build up.
> 
> Oh and the MASSIVE roadtrip fic.
> 
> Anyway this probably flows really weird because it was written so much later but what can ya do.

Inquisitor Guillairne circled Haurchefant, eyes narrowed as he asked question after question, Haurchefant answered honestly but as simply as he could, for he could see the narrative the Inquisitor was attempting to weave around him. He and Francel, good friends, had joined the heretics together, likely disgruntled at their lots in life and when Francel had been caught Haurchefant had rushed to the rescue.

"As you are so fond of doing for him." Inquisitor Guillairne gestured with one hand as the tale lay out before them, Haurchefant giving him nothing to work with but the man was so clearly dead set on taking the two of them down. Nijoh'ir as well, most likely. Haurchefant rested his hand on his sword.

"Conjecture is hardly proof, Inquisitor." He replied calmly, "when you yourself watched me fight a dragon that appeared from among your men."

The Inquisitor's eyes gleamed, "convenient is it not that he was there? To save young Francel no doubt."

Haurchefant made his peace now with the fact this was not something he would be able to settle with words, his hand dropping to the hilt of his sword. "If that is what you wish to believe, then I doubt anything I can say will convince a man so convicted of my guilt otherwise."

The Inquisitor smirked and Haurchefant pulled his blade, ready now for this to begin when something went hurtling past through the air, past them, mere ilms from Inquisitor Guillaime’s face.

It buried itself in the ice with a solid thunk, and the snarl that filled the area around Snowcloak made Haurcheant tense before he spotted the newcomers.

Nijoh’ir, bow raised, arrowed nocked and lips curled. When he spoke it was a throaty growl, “I suggest you step away from him, or the next one goes in your eye.”

The Inquisitor halted, Lord Drillemont and a few of his knights caught up to Nijoh’ir now, he flicked one ear towards them in acknowledgement but his gaze and arrow remained trained on Inquisitor Guillairne. 

“Lord Haurchefant?” Lord Drillemont looked surprised but Nijoh’ir snarled again, ears flat against his skull.

“Of course, should’ve known it would be him or Francel.” His tail lashed behind him, “I was a thorn in his side, prove Haurchefant is a heretic, then Francel’s a heretic and the outside they both vouched for? Probably a heretic as well.” He grinned, something sharp and dangerous that sent a thrill down Haurchefant’s spine, “but we were on to you.”

Lord Drillemont stepped forward to accuse the Inquisitor of being a heretic and a traitor, which made too much sense. Haurchefant felt a wave of nausea, he had thought something odd about how many the Inquisitor had accused of Heresy, how many had died by his hand, many of good standing, he knew he and other had but none of them had said anything and this entire time it had been a traitor.

“How can I betray that which I owe no allegiance!” He cried, Haurchefant had steadily made his way over to stand beside Nijoh’ir, and while he didn’t relax his archer’s stance his eyes softened as he glanced over at Haurchefant, relief flickered across his face as he looked him over, it warmed Haurchefant even despite the chill from Snowclaok and the revelations that had been made.

The Inquisitor before them chuckled darkly, pulling their attention back to him, "but I know you will not hear me, deafened by dogma as you are. If you desire retribution you three, then come -- let us see how Ishgardian steel fares against Dravanian fang and claws!" With that he downed a vial and immediately fell to the ice on all fours, spittle and blood flying from his mouth.

"By the Fury!” Haurchefant started before the man's limbs twisted, eyes glowing with an unholy yellow, his body contorted itself before them into a dragon. The false inquisitor gazed down at the three of them and sounded a roar that echoed off the ice around them.

Nijoh'ir lowered his bow, slid one foot back into a combat stance and, to Haurchefant and Drillemont's utter shock, roared back.

Even the dragon blinked as the Miqo'te's roar bounced off the ice to fill the ringing silence following his own roar.

"What?" Nijoh'ir looked at Haurchefant and Drillemont and shrugged, "I wasn't going to let him intimidate me like that."

Guillairne’s roars though had summoned more dragons from the ice, which crawled down towards them, Haurchefant shifted to put himself between Nijoh’ir and the new threat without blocking his shots. The supposed Inquisitor was driven back by Drillimont, leaving the rest of them to deal with the others for the time being.

“I take half, you take half?” Nijoh’ir quipped, he sucked in a breath in through his teeth, Haurchefant almost laughed.

It played out less smoothly than that, Nijoh’ir and Drillemont’s archer offered supported while Haurchefant and the lancer helped keep the reinforcements away from Drillemont and the large Aevis, a shot from Nijoh’ir buried itself in the eye of one of them, lending credence to his threat earlier. The body slammed into Haurchefant’s shield and he bashed it off to the side, it slid over the ice to near where Drillemont darted around the Aevis, who glanced down at the bodies of its reinforcements and roared again, bloody spittle flying at them again.

Nijoh’ir curled his lips back and roared back, twisting his cry into something almost melodic, the lyre that had hung off his hip found its place in his hands as he taunted the creature with a melody, Haurchefant felt himself rallying, tightening his grip on his sword.

Drillemont stumbled back to them, clearly tired from his time as distraction but rallying with the rest of them as Nijoh’ir changed his lyre for his bow once more. It would take all of them to finish this foe off.

The Inquisitor turned dragon loomed over them, wings raised, Nijoh'ir slid closer to Haurchefant, this would not be as easy a fight as the wyvern, and that had hardly been anything Haurchefant would call easy. Flames sparked in the aevis’ mouth as it laughed, a twisted mockery of the Inquistor’s earlier laughter.

There was a faint whistling sound before something slammed down on the dragon, right between the shoulders, the creature roared in pain as blood splashed up into the sky and over the ice. It staggered under the sudden weight and twisted, sliding on the ice as it attempted to dislodge the new enemy perched on its back.

Haurchefant took a chance to stab at the exposed chest, but it was the dragoon who did most of the work, the former 'Inquisitor' tumbled to the ground while the dragoon leapt gracefully down. The aevis convulsed with one last snarl before going still, eyes uncofused and jaw slack.

Haurchefant could be forgiven for mistaking the dragoon before them for The Azure Dragoon and Lord Drillmont did in fact, not seeing the dragon like tail that Haurchefant could.

"Ser Estinien-" he cut off as the dragoon lifted his helmet to reveal distinctly *not* Elezen features.

"Nijoh'ir?"

"Amasar!" The Miqo'te bounded forward, "great timing!"

"Heard roars. Yours and dragons." He looked at the dragon and slung his spear over his back, “came to investigate.”

Nijoh'ir explained quickly that Amasar was a friend, fellow Warrior of Light and not fluent in Eorzean. He translated for Amasar but it was obvious that he was also not fluent in Amasar's language, the two cobbled together something they could both understand, a jumble of languages that left Haurchefant’s head reeling. 

But according to Nijoh’ir, Amasar had been training with Ser Alberic and had finished recently, and had the good fortune of being nearby when the fighting started and came to help.

Nijoh'ir bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, "and you're done now so you're back?"

Amasar nodded quickly, "things have been taken care of. You are alright?"

"Yeah, just some Inquisitor hauled my dinner date off and now Alphinaud is probably gonna be on us to get the airship and go rather than let me actually have fun." Nijoh'ir glanced at Haurchefant and winked. Amasar blinked in surprise, and studied him a moment, eyes like ice shards piercing him before Amasar seemed satisfied with what he found.

Lord Drillmont, a practical man and not the kind to encourage them to flirt while standing over a dragon carcass, cut in. "I must thank you, both, for your help in this. Lord Haurchefant you are unharmed?"

"I am," Haurchefant confirmed and turned to Nijoh'ir, "you have my thanks but you must explain how you got here so quickly."

“I was investigating the Inquisitor and found evidence that something was up and finally got evidence that he’d actually killed and replaced the real inquisitor.” Nijoh’ir’s tail lashed and he curled his lip to reveal one sharp fang, “the person he was blackmailing to keep it quiet figured out that if they framed a bunch of House Hallinarte someone would clue in and figure out it was a conspiracy. Told Lord Drillemont, and he knew that he was questioning someone here, so we came to confront him.”

Lord Drillemont sheathed his sword and looked to Haurchefant with something akin to guilt, “I must offer my apologies, to all of you.” He turned to Nijoh’ir, “you should’ve never been asked to intervene in Ishgard’s state of affairs.”

Nijoh’ir and Amasar looked baffled and only one of them had a language barrier to cause it. Nijoh’ir turned to Amasar and said something, Amasar looked confused and replied, the only word Haurchefant understood was Alphinaud’s name.

Nijoh’ir explained in halting words, Amasar nodded patiently, he looked over at Drillemont and Haurchefant a few times. Amasar said something and this time Haurchefant caught Estininen, Alberic, and Nidhogg.

Nijoh’ir repeated something Amasar had said, and when the man nodded he turned to them with confusion.

“I- I’m sorry, what do you mean we shouldn’t be involved? Amasar was called here by an Alberic to assist him with a favor.” Nijoh’ir looked to Amasar and then back at them, “that’s why he wasn’t with us, he was helping the Dragoons, to the point he-” Nijoh’ir cut off and turned to Amasar and asked something about Nidhogg. When Amasar confirmed Nijoh’ir looked at Haurchefant and then Drillemont, “he has been chosen by Nidhogg’s eye?”

Both knights did a double take, Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened, “and it’s not like I could’ve avoided it. I was getting accused of Heresy too.” He glared slightly at Drillemont and said something to Amasar, the taller man let out a sour bark of laughter.

“What is that language you’re speaking?” One of Drillemont’s knights had moved forward, his lance pointed at Amasar. Nijoh’ir frowned and Haurchefant leaned over to push the knight’s spear down with a look, it may not have been his soldier but he would not stand there and allow this.

“Language of the Steppe. My home.” Amasar cut in, he reached up to tap his horn, “Au Ra.”

Haurchefant had heard tales of Au Ra but he had never seen one before, the man before him was certainly attractive, his black scale and blue skin almost blended with his armor, lending him a fearsome appearance, and his sharp ice silver eyes? Well Haurchefant could safely say the two warriors before him made a striking pair.

Nijoh’ir gave him a look, as though he’d noticed Haurchefant was checking out Amasar, and muttered a remark to Amasar, his words a bit halted. Amasar’s head snapped to Haurchefant, looked him over and whatever he said made Nijoh’ir do a double take and give Amasar a dirty look.

Lord Drillemont cleared his throat, “yes, well. We should return to Whitebrim to retrieve your companions and you get you on your way.”

“Gee, in a hurry to get rid of us?” Nijoh’ir looked up at Snowcloak and flattened his ears, “but I’m not eager to stand out here longer than I have to.” He pulled his coat around him and grimaced at Haurchefant, “I’m afraid we might have to-”

“Worry not, the dinner was a standing offer.” Haurchefant smiled gently, he was sorry though, “will you be collecting your charges or-”

Nijoh’ir flattened his ears and looked at Amasar and then at Drillemont, “honestly, Alphinaud’s going to to throw us directly at a primal, other than leaving them on the airship with Cid, it would be great if you could watch them a bit longer, I’m so sorry,” his ears drooped a bit, “really, I can get them if-”

Haurchefant held up his hand and smiled, “I look forward to hearing the story of your victory when you return for them, so long as you do stay for dinner?”

Nijoh’ir relaxed and gave a small nod, “thank you, you’re wonderful.” He grinned at him, ears wiggling with joy and Haurchefant felt something in his chest twist, by the Fury that was unfair how endearing that was.

Lord Drillemont gave them a strange look but said nothing as he led his knights away, Haurchefant nodded to him as he passed.

“Thank you again.”

“No thanks needed, Lord Haurchefant.” Drillemont turned to look at the carcass and shook his head, “it should have never come to this.”

With his departure it was just Nijoh’ir, Amasar and Haurchefant. Nijoh’ir glanced between the two of them before sort of starting.

“Right, uh Amasar this Lord Haurchefant Greystone.” He gestured to Haurchefant with a smile, “a friend.”

“More than, I think.” Amasar’s shoulder bumped into Nijoh’ir’s and he laughed and bumped him back.

“And Haurchefant this is my fellow adventurer, scion and echo user Amasar Himaa.” He hip checked Amasar, “he’s also my best friend.”

“And apparently Azure Dragoon,” Haurchefant added, Amasar grimaced slightly at that and Nijoh’ir gently patted his shoulder, mindful of the spiky armor.

“Estinien may keep the title.” That was possibly the longest sentence in common Haurchefant had heard him say. He wasn’t sure how Nijoh’ir and Amasar were friends when they seemed so different. And yet. He hadn’t forgotten the caution with which Nijoh’ir moved when he’d first arrived in Haurchefant’s office. The wariness that hadn’t left his eyes until Drillemont left.

“You two should be getting back to Whitebrim before Alphinaud comes to retrieve you.” Both adventurers grimaced at that, Haurchefant offered a small smile, “or we all freeze to the ice.” Or the dragon carcasses brought more.

“You’ll be okay walking back right?” Nijoh’ir’s concern was touching, and given Haurchefant had just been almost framed for heresy and murdered not misplaced. He simply smiled and reached over to clap Nijoh’ir on the shoulder.

“Thank you, my dear friend but I shall be fine.” 

Nijoh’ir glanced back at Amasar and then moved, Haurchefant almost bumped into him going to kiss him at the same time, a quick peck on the lips, more a promise of things to come and that whatever was between them they would explore later.

“I’ll be back when I can.” Nijoh’ir promised, Amasar raised his hands to clap slowly, laughing when Nijoh’ir flipped him off in response.

-

“Haurchefant, where have you been?”

“Being accused of heresy, I should do it more often.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
